Jigsaw Puzzle
by Luo
Summary: [UA] Le vent souffle et, ce n'est pas même le premier été que, déjà, Sanji sait que cet avenir qui se promet à lui, n'est rien d'autre qu'un ramassis d'ennuis.
1. Prologue : Paradize Lost

**Rating : **M pour la suite. Violence, langage cru, etc...  
**Disclaimer************ :** Personne ne m'appartient.**************************  
**

* * *

**Notes :** Ceci est ma toute première fic portant sur One Piece et je suis quelque peu nerveuse, notamment quand à l'écriture des personnages. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

**JIGSAW PUZZLE**

* * *

**1er été**

* * *

**Prologue  
Paradise Lost **

« _La paix est le temps où l'on dit des bêtises, la guerre le temps où on les paie._ »  
Robert de Saint-Jean

* * *

Ce jour là, haut dans le ciel azuré vide de nuages, le soleil répandait dans l'après-midi son intense lumière, chaleureuse presque au point de rendre son étreinte étouffante vu l'absence du moindre vent, pour rafraîchir ce temps estival, régnant en déjà en maître avant son heure, en ce début du mois de juin.

Dans cette campagne quelque peu isolée, la nature donnait l'impression d'une explosion de vie tant elle débordait d'énergie. Comme autant de touches colorées sur un tableau, s'étalait au régal des sens, un feu d'artifice d'une gaie vitalité. Partout poussaient des fleurs sauvages ensuite assemblées en bouquets pour décorer les intérieurs. Sous les toits, les piaillements d'oisillons à peine nés, tandis que les rivières et lacs se remplissaient du fourmillement annuel des poissons qui, revenant de leur long périple depuis l'océan, y déposaient leurs oeufs. Sans cesse, des cris enjoués résonnaient aux oreilles des mères surveillant leur progéniture du coin de l'oeil tout en travaillant pendant que leurs maris étaient au loin, remplissant leur devoir en mer.

Peu à peu, les lieux accueillaient leurs lots de visiteurs attirés par ce morceau de paradis, ainsi que les merveilles qu'il offrait, surtout en ces temps. Par la même occasion, ils ramenaient avec eux, la promesse d'une saison à venir, faste et amusant, durant laquelle on ne pourrait s'ennuyer.

Un mince filet de fumée s'échappa d'entre les lèvres d'un jeune homme. Appuyé sur la balustrade en pierres massives, sculptée de délicates courbes, il faisait pensivement rouler entre ses doigts, un reste de cigarette. Un soupir, presque aussi léger que l'air, se fit entendre alors qu'il tirait une dernière bouffée de nicotine, puis écrasait le mégot dans le cendrier, sur le rebord de la table à quelques pas à peine de lui.

Enfin, il se détourna de ce paysage champêtre qui, fêtant en avance le solstice à venir et, accompagné par la symphonie incessante d'une nature en pleine activité, tendait à teinter son humeur joviale, d'une sensation d'injustice qui n'était pas la bienvenue. Foutue nature ! Foutue époque ! Il était temps pour lui de revenir à la réalité maintenant qu'il avait fini sa clope.

Avant de passer la porte-fenêtre menant à la salle à manger, plus par habitude et maniaquerie que par besoin, il épousseta d'invisibles poussières sur les manches retroussées de sa chemise en satin, d'un bleu faisant écho à la couleur de ses iris, en réarrangea les plis. Des domestiques affairés à nettoyer, s'inclinèrent respectueusement tandis qu'il rejoignait le petit salon en réajustant le tablier rose qui protégeait ses précieux habits — sur mesure évidemment — de tout fâcheux accident.

Il s'arrêta dans le chambranle de la porte, contemplant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui, non sans une pointe de surprise de les retrouver exactement comme il les avait laissés, une éternité plus tôt alors qu'il s'éclipsait pour préparer le goûter. Sur un des canapés en velours rouge, à renfort de grands gestes, le grand capitaine Usopp et son nez de Pinocchio racontait une de ces histoires de Polichinelle dont il avait le secret, sûrement pour faire oublier qu'il était le perdant, d'après ce que Sanji voyait. Ce que la douce et magnifique Nami avec sa flamboyante chevelure de feu, s'empressa de lui rappeler de sa délicieuse voix autoritaire, en lui assignant le gage que le président donnait au trou-du-cul, à chaque fin de partie. C'était une variante du jeu apporté par la délicate mellorine afin de le pimenter quelque peu, faute de pouvoir miser de l'argent puisque, à part lui, personne n'était assez fou pour le faire. Pas avec elle en tout cas. Pas non plus qu'ils eussent tous le loisir de dépenser leurs économies de cette manière.

« Oy Sanji ! Tu nous rejoins ? »

La voix enjouée d'un adolescent au chapeau de paille, dont les pieds nus sales frottaient le tissu onéreux de son meuble, le tira à sa rêverie tandis que ce dernier l'enjoignait à reprendre sa place, dans l'imposant fauteuil couleur or qu'il affectionnait tant, ignorant totalement son regard noir. Combien de fois lui avait-il donc dit de ne pas mettre ses pieds dessus ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le voisin du sauvageon qui, lascivement affalé à côté de son frère, l'invitait de son sourire indécent à les rejoindre. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, jura à voix basse, décida de regarder ailleurs avant que l'autre ne le provoquât plus.

De l'autre côté de la table basse, au centre d'un rectangle de canapés et fauteuils, Usopp se rasseyait auprès de la délicate Kaya qui — par un miracle de l'existence qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas — avait succombé à l'absence de charme ainsi qu'aux histoires rocambolesques du jeune homme à la peau mate. En comptant leur cadet, Chopper, assis sur le pouff moelleux face à son meuble fétiche, un paquet de cartes en main, ses grands yeux sombres rivés sur lui, attendant très sûrement sa réponse pour distribuer, leur petit cercle d'amis intimes était presque au complet. Malgré le pincement de nostalgie dans son ventre lorsqu'il songea aux absents, il esquissa un sourire charmeur. Après tout, c'était un après-midi entre proches, sous le signe d'une savoureuse ambiance bon-enfant et de l'amusement.

Comme chaque jour d'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils avaient pris cette décision commune de tous revenir ici pour les temps présents, mettant chacun leur vie entre parenthèse un peu plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée, afin de rattraper les nombreux mois écoulés autant que de profiter les uns des autres jusqu'à leur prochaine séparation.

La seule idée de devoir laisser son précieux restaurant entre les mains d'un autre, quand bien même c'était à ce vieillard merdique qu'était Zeff, avait suffit à lui retourner l'estomac cependant, malgré toutes ses négatives prérogatives à délaisser le All Blue avant sa date de fermeture annuelle, le besoin viscéral de revoir les autres avait remporté la bataille. Ils s'étaient donc tous retrouvés là, à profiter de la vie dans la demeure de campagne familiale, celle-là même qu'ils se plaisaient à investir tous les étés, avec juste un peu d'avance pour cette fois-ci.

« Plus tard. À la prochaine manche, je vous détruis. Maintenant, il faut je finisse l'encas de nos très chères mellorines. »

Face au regard des demoiselles, il s'inclina avec grâce, avant de rabrouer les cris plaintifs — et étrangement autoritaires — de Luffy, dont le monstre d'estomac incessamment affamé se manifestait par la bouche. Il ignora sciemment le voluptueux regard, qu'il savait Ace lui jeter alors qu'il tournait les talons pour rejoindre l'immense cuisine rustique. Les lieux de ses premiers pas dans ce monde qu'il s'était approprié, sous la tutelle attentive du vieux chnoque.

Il récupéra dans le four, le cheesecake qui finissait tout juste de cuire, dressa sa garniture en fredonnant doucement un des airs marins qui avaient bercés sa tendre enfance. Puis, il s'attela aux collations, de simple jus de fruits tout droit venus du jardin afin de ne pas surcharger, le goûter déjà bien sucré. Il ajouta aux verres des filles, quelques décorations. Lorsqu'il revint, débarrassé de son tablier, une large assiette avec le gâteau pré-coupé et une spatule dans une main, un plateau avec les boissons dans l'autre, les éclats de rires et cris enjoués avaient laissé place à un calme et curieux silence.

Il perçut sans mal la tension sous-jacente de ceux attendant des nouvelles qui changeraient à jamais, leur vie, tandis qu'ils fixaient, par la porte ouverte sur l'entrée un des domestiques accueillir un singulier visiteur pas tout à fait impromptu, qu'il appréciait énormément certes, mais dont il se serait bien passé de la présence en de telles circonstances. Il lui sembla qu'un seau glacé se déversait sur sa tête, le faisant se stopper net, le corps parcourut d'un désagréable frisson. Après avoir déposé ses fardeaux sur la table qu'on s'empressait de dresser, il se dépêcha pour aller accueillir le gentilhomme avec toute la courtoisie donnée par son éducation, un sourire au lèvre, l'inviter à leur table, pendant que Chopper décalait son pouf afin que le fauteuil qui lui fut alloué, soit face à celui du maître de maison.

Ce dernier s'excusa, le temps de presser un autre jus pour l'invité inopiné. Le temps était finalement arrivé n'était-il pas ? Il retourna dans le petit salon, presque à reculons. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être là, pour ce qu'il pensait savoir arriver. Cependant, Sanji ne comptait pas la lâcheté parmi ses défauts. Il s'installa donc à sa place, ses doigts entremêlés, les paumes déposées sur ses jambes croisées ; l'attitude assurée du noble qu'il était, dont le regard perçant scrutait sans vergogne son interlocuteur.

Cela ne faisait même pas un an, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la dernière fois, durant ces vacances estivales où toute la bande se retrouvait là, dans cet endroit perdu au bord du monde, ce morceau d'Eden où ils avaient l'impression que rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Visiblement non, puisque l'autre était là, d'ailleurs. Il avait fallu moins de douze mois pour achever de blanchir la cascadante et grisaillante coiffure — pas aussi parfaite que d'ordinaire — pour creuser de lourdes cernes violacées sous des yeux tristes — qu'il savait étrécris par une fatigue et une lassitude, que lui-même ressentait souvent ces derniers temps — pour marquer de profonds sillons sur un visage déjà partiellement ridé. Avec son dos voûté et sa mine sombre, comme s'il portait tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules, pour la première fois de sa vie, celui qu'il n'avait jamais connu jeune et pourtant administrait l'archipel avec ce même brio et cette même vitalité dont le vieux chieur usaient dans ses cuisines, pour la première fois de sa vie, le maire de l'archipel lui sembla vieux et faible ; comme s'il venait d'être d'un coup rattrapé par le temps, dont son tempérament et sa prestance l'avait jusqu'ici préservés.

C'était d'autant plus récent qu'il était conscient que cette transformation était des plus récentes. Une affaire de semaines. Même sans les missives de la princesse Vivi depuis la lointaine Alabasta, dont l'homme était un des fidèles suivants et amis, il aurait fallu être véritablement idiot pour ne pas deviner quel adversaire avait su faire plier une personne de la trempe d'Igaram. Adversaire, dont deux des perfides pions se tenaient actuellement entre ses mains gantées.

Il glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres, le regard fixé sur les larges enveloppes beiges, frappées du sceau du Gouvernement Mondial. Il s'enfonça avec dépit dans la moelleuse matière de son fauteuil adoré, souhaitant brièvement y disparaître. Il se retint de passer une main dans sa chevelure avec un soupir, cela aurait entâché ce côté raffiné qu'il se vantait d'avoir. Se savait avoir. Se devait d'avoir. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas le dépit qu'il ressentait. Cependant, vu la direction prise par les évènements récents, c'était inévitable. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu y faire quoi que ce fut qui eût une quelconque incidence. Même quelqu'un d'un statut aussi élevé que le sien.

Le maire s'éclaircit la gorge. Inspira profondément. Comme s'il hésitait à briser le silence attentif qui s'était formé dans la pièce, alors que tous attendaient ses paroles : une confirmation de la raison supposée de sa visite. Il se lança finalement, tandis que Luffy s'appropriait une énième part du cheesecake, dont les autres semblaient avoir ignoré la présence. Sanji ne prit même pas la peine de le reprendre ; tous les esprits étaient ailleurs.

Le discours qu'il récitait était l'officiel, celui entendu et lu maintes et maintes fois au fil des dernières semaines. Au point qu'il le connaissait à présent par coeur, et, comme à chaque fois, savourait avec dégoût, toute l'âpreté et l'abomination disséminées sous une couverture de fioritures stylistiques. Une lettre d'amour, envoyé à de délicates mellorines à courtiser. Eux. L'ironie de la situation lui arracha un rictus — qu'il s'empressa de masquer — alors qu'il percevait dans le regard ainsi que le ton monotone du fonctionnaire, son manque total d'enthousiasme pour son devoir. Pas non plus qu'il le lui reprochait : Igaram était un brave homme, dont la noble conscience devait le torturer vis-à-vis de ce rôle ignoble qui était le sien.

Ses amis cependant, semblaient subjugués par le sortilège enchanteur de paroles charmantes, pleines de promesses de trésors et de gloire. Ils buvaient au torrent de mots, comme à une fontaine de jouvence. Il voyait, dans les magnifiques prunelles violines de la délicieuse et vénale Nami, danser les bélis des butins qu'elle pourrait amasser. Il observait, les lèvres tremblotantes d'un Usopp sur le point de fabuler des histoires à moitié vécue et le regard songeur de la mignonne Kaya rêvant à de lointains et fantasques horizons. Il scrutait, les quenottes qu'un Chopper frottait l'une contre l'autre, les yeux plein d'étoiles à l'idée de voyager, tandis que Luffy le corps agité par une excitation croissante, ne tenait plus en place. Même Ace, malgré son calme apparent, irradiait d'une impatiente chaleur.

Il détourna les yeux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, gêné à l'idée que l'autre ne se rendit compte de son amertume. Il ne voulait pas chasser cette atmosphère légère qui avait envahi la pièce. D'autant qu'il savait déjà que son aîné, comme tant d'autres jeunes hommes de leur génération, attendait cet évènement avec impatience depuis le début, s'était rendu dans les mairies les plus proches dès les premières heures de l'annonce pour s'y souscrire.

Ce n'était pas son cas. Si lui aussi, comme eux tous, rêvait d'aventures ainsi que de reprendre la mer au plus tôt, il avait déjà son propre et plus que prospère restaurant pour cela : sa passion autant que son métier, la cuisine. Et surtout, il avait son vieux chieur, bien plus un père à ses yeux, que son géniteur. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ne partir. Le voulait encore moins en l'état actuel des choses.

« Saint Sanji. Portgas D. Ace. Levez-vous. »

Il cligna des yeux. Son corps lui sembla être comme un automate alors que son ami et lui se levaient pour recevoir les missives. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, le poids du papier s'alourdir, menaçant de l'emporter au sol. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de la cigarette glissant de ses lèvres pour tomber sur le tapis, aussitôt piétiné par Luffy, qui non sans exclamations de joie, les étreignit de ses bras à la force surnaturelle. Pas plus du moment où celui-ci s'écarta pour laisser son frère renouveler ses voeux avec la formule rituelle que les _heureux_ élus, futurs _héros_ de la nation récitaient lors de leur nomination.

Ce furent la caresse fugitive de la main du brun sur la sienne, ainsi que ce sourire un peu tordu qu'il aimait tant chez lui, qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Ce sourire doux qui se voulait rassurant, qui disait que tout irait bien. Même si évidemment, tout n'irait _pas_ bien. Parce que l'avenir devant lui, devant eux, venait de se teinter d'une horreur indicible qui secouait ses entrailles.

Alors qu'il prononçait les mots de son engagement et de sa fidélité envers pour la patrie d'une voix presque blanche, pas une seconde, son regard ne se détacha des yeux désolé du maire Igaram, un reflet des siens dans lequel régnait désespérance et désillusion. Sa bouche s'emplit d'un affreux goût de bile et de vomi.

« Honneur à moi de servir. Ma vie pour la Patrie. »

Ce jour là était de ces temps paisibles, parfaits où l'été roucoulait déjà, de toute sa splendeur, sa joie à revenir.  
Ce jour là, cela faisait déjà un mois que la guerre avait été déclarée, vingt-huit jours depuis l'ordre de mobilisation générale.  
Ce jour là, et depuis déjà autant de temps, Sanji, sans vraiment y croire, croisait les doigts pour ne pas que son tour vînt.


	2. 24 juin : Dearly Beloved

**Rating : **M pour la suite. Violence, langage cru, etc...  
**Disclaimer :** Personne ne m'appartient. À part Salomon.**********************************  
**

* * *

**Notes :** Je vais enfin pouvoir dire tout ce que je voulais dire au chapitre dernier, mais que j'ai choisi de ne pas dire, pour ne pas gâcher la lecture du prologue.

Donc d'abord, je tiens à préciser que j'ai particulièrement été inspirée par la Première Guerre mondiale. Et plus notamment, le recueil de lettres _Paroles de Poilus _(qui contient des missives que les soldats envoyaient à leurs proches depuis le front). C'est pour ça que la fic serait principalement épistolaire. Je voulais absolument garder ce côté très vivant. C'est aussi une manière pour moi d'écrire à la première personne du singulier. Qui plus est, dans les temps du présent. Ce que je n'aime vraiment pas faire, et que je fais donc très rarement. Cependant, Jigsaw est une sorte de défi. Dans un univers que j'adore, mais qui ne m'est absolument pas familier (en terme d'écriture je veux dire), avec un genre d'écriture qui l'est encore moins.  
Concernant les chapitres, à priori, ils ne devraient pas être trop longs (on a pas toujours beaucoup de choses à dire dans une lettre après tout), et un chapitre correspond à un jour (celui où Sanji les écrit). Sauf précisions, elles seront toujours de lui aux autres, vu que c'est le personnage principal.

En tout cas, je me suis follement amusée à écrire ce chapitre.  
J'espère que vous l'aimerez :3

* * *

**24 juin  
Dearly Beloved**

« _La fin est dans le commencement, cependant on continue_ »  
Samuel Beckett

* * *

Foutu vieillard,

Ces putains de vacances vont être plus longues que prévues, si tu veux vivre plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait, t'as vraiment intérêt à ce que mon bébé soit nickel chrome quand je reviendrais.

* * *

À ma très chère, adorée Princesse Vivi,

Mes plus sincères salutations.

Je suis passablement inquiet de ta dernière missive.

Bien que cela me touche énormément de te savoir inquiète pour un homme tel que moi, je te prie de ne pas te faire de soucis. Je suis fort. Une bagatelle comme celle-là n'est rien. C'est plutôt ta situation qui m'inquiète, et notamment le fait que ton pays soit dans un tel chaos que ton propre père ait du t'envoyer ailleurs. Te savoir ainsi sans protection, seule dans une île inconnue m'attriste passablement. Je suis de tout coeur avec toi et, si les circonstances m'étaient favorables, il y a longtemps que j'aurai vogué jusqu'à toi, pour te venir en aide, ma douce.

En attendant, je ne puis que te conseiller de prendre ton mal en patience, et de garder un profil aussi bas que possible pour une demoiselle aussi belle et raffinée que toi. Qui sait ce que ce ferait ce vil Mister Zero s'il te mettait la main dessus ? Ce vil félon ne peut nourrir que des desseins des plus noirs, et le savoir à ta recherche me fait trembler de dégoût comme d'inquiétude.

Peu importe ce que tu feras, je t'en conjure, agis avec la plus grande prudence : avec ces ruffians, on est jamais sûr de ce qu'ils vont faire.

Je regretterai qu'une magnifique colombe telle que toi soit salie de leurs actions, et si c'était le cas, je poursuivrai ces salauds jusqu'au bout de monde pour le leur faire payer.

Sois courageuse, et bon courage pour la suite.

Avec mon amour le plus sincère, ton prince dévoué.

* * *

Salomon,

Tout d'abord.

Concernant les missives de mon père, ne penses-tu pas qu'elles feront un parfait combustible pour alimenter la cheminée la nuit ? Elles auront au moins le mérite de servir à quelque chose d'utile.

Sur un tout autre sujet, tu as dû remarquer le soin que j'ai pris à placer un cadenas au frigo. C'était une mesure de protection indispensable, pour le préserver de ce monstre de Luffy maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour veiller à ce qu'il ne s'en approche pas. Tu me connais assez pour en avoir deviné le code je suppose, autrement, je l'ai aussi partagé avec nos charmantes mellorines. Je suis sûr qu'elles seront plus que ravies de le partager avec toi. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas les laisser mourir de faim, je ne voudrais pas qu'elles succombent face aux goûts culinaires douteux des garçons (ou l'absence de goût culinaire plutôt), et je m'en voudrais de les faire travailler. Tu as toute ma confiance pour cela.

Je sais que mon départ te laisse avec une foule de soucis sur les bras, mais je te prie de veilleur au mieux sur cette bande d'imbéciles. Ce serait une mauvaise chose que la demeure finisse en cendres à cause d'une expérience ratée d'Usopp ou des jeux stupides de Chopper et Luffy. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment leur reprocher d'être jeunes n'est-il pas ? D'ailleurs, n'hésite pas à les faire participer à l'entretien de la maisonnée, cela devrait permettre de canaliser un peu leur énergie, en toute utilité.

Passe le bonjour de ma part à Igaram s'il n'est pas retourné à Alabasta.

Bonne chance.

PS: Il y a sur mon bureau, un paquet de feuillets qui décrivent la recette d'un confit de canard aux pruneaux. Toutes les étapes y sont détaillées. Pourrais-tu le faire goûter à mes magnifiques tourterelles et, avec leur validation, les envoyer ensuite au vieux chieur avec pour consigne de la lancer à l'All Blue à partir du 1er juillet ?

* * *

À mes très chères mellorines (et les autres imbéciles)

Avant tout, il y a intérêt que les douces et délicates demoiselles, qui nous font l'immense honneur d'éclairer notre quotidien de leur lumineuse présence, reçoivent tous les égards qui leurs sont dus. Autrement, je ferai regretter à la colonie d'insectes grouillants que vous êtes, d'avoir le culot de naître. Ne doutez pas que j'ignore un seul des putains de trucs qui ont lieu dans ma propre demeure (et notamment le fait que vous ayez cassé de ma _précieuse_ vaisselle hier, en jouant à chat dans _ma_ cuisine. Ma parole, je vais vous défoncer tous autant que vous êtes quand je reviendrai !). Au moins, vous êtes prévenus. Vous ne pourrez pas dire le contraire.

Ceci-fait, je sais que vous vous êtes tous rassemblés dans le petit salon juste pour moi (Usopp, enlève tes sales pattes du canapé ! Il vaut bien plus que toi !), et que c'est la délicieuse Nami-swan qui me fait l'immense joie de lire, à moins que ce ne soit toi, douce Kaya. Passons donc à ce qui vous intéresse vraiment.

Comme vous le savez déjà puisque vous étiez là, Ace et moi avons embarqué au port de Foosha le 21 juin, il y a deux jours, sur la frégate Novela. Je sais que cela va vous paraître un souci de la précision, mais je préfère garder un compte précis de ce foutu temps qui passe. On ne sait jamais. Je dois d'ailleurs vous remerciez pour vos présents (Luffy, la viande fraîche ne se conserve pas longtemps, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte sombre crétin ! Alors non, je ne vais pas pouvoir en avoir un putain de bout sur moi quand je serai sur le front, à moins d'aimer la pourriture !).

En se basant sur la carte que Nami chérie m'a très gentiment offerte, nous avons fait une sorte de boucle comprenant cinq escales. Après Dawn Island, nous sommes passés à Shells Town, Orange Town, Syrup Village, Cocoyashi Village, et Shimotsuki Village. Notre nombre doit avoir triplé depuis et nous devons facilement être dans les deux cent putains d'hommes. Je suppose qu'il y a autant de gentes dames, puisque je ne cesse d'en croiser, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je déplore cependant le fait qu'elles dussent elles aussi prendre part au combat. Mais, qu'y a-t-il de mieux qu'une mellorine courageuse et déterminée ? Leur fougue est un délice. Il nous restera un arrêt à Clockwork Island, un à Mirrorball Island ainsi qu'un dernier à Loguetown avant d'être envoyé à la base militaire de Iam Estis pour débuter un stage intensif en vue de nous préparer pour le front.

Donc, comme vous pouvez le constater, l'aventure n'a pas encore pointé le bout de son nez par ici.

En attendant, la vie sur le vaisseau bat son plein. On m'a de suite assigné la seule position que j'aurai pu envisager : pas moins que chef cuisinier avec la tâche de nourrir quelques centaines d'hommes. Mon équipe est composée de bon bougres, pas doués pour deux sous, ni à la cheville de mes compagnons de l'All Blue ou du Baratie, mais ils sont obéissants et plein de bonne volonté. J'ai tout de même été étonné que la plupart des hommes soit une foutue bande de bras cassés, pas fichus de s'occuper correctement d'un navire. À croire qu'Ace, une minuscule poignée d'autres et moi sommes les seuls à avoir jamais pris la mer un jour (ce qui ne serait au final pas étonnant vu que la plupart sont des paysans). Du coup, à cause de ces incapables qu'il faut éduquer à coup de savates dans le derrière, les contremaîtres sont toujours sur les nerfs, parce que notre rythme est beaucoup plus lent que ce qu'ils avaient prévus. Déjà que ça galère pour déplier et replier les voiles, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça va être dans une vraie bataille navale. C'est la défaite assurée. Une putain de défaite bien humiliante qui plus est.

Cela dit, malgré leur brutalité ainsi qu'absence totale de cervelle et de manières (mais j'ai l'habitude d'en fréquenter depuis le temps), je tire tout de même consolation dans le fait qu'ils savent reconnaître de la bonne nourriture quand ils en mangent. Même si je doute qu'ils puissent faire la différence entre cuisson à point, ou bien cuit. Ou même grillée. Je dois dire que ce petit éclat de reconnaissance et de satiété dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils me remercient à quelque chose de gratifiant. Ça fait au moins une personne qui fait bien son boulot sur ce foutu navire.

Quant à Ace, cet idiot et ses tendances surprotectrices, se sont déjà mis à dos un groupe typique de gros bras qui se croient au dessus des autres, parce qu'ils sont plus vieux que la moyenne et marins de profession (faut voir ce qu'ils foutent encore ici et pas sur le front dans ce cas, sachant que tous les mecs de plus de vingt-cinq ans et de moins de quarante-cinq ans ont été les premiers mobilisés, on se demande ce qu'ils ont fait depuis). Pas que ce soit injustifié : ils m'avaient insulté de, je cite, « putain de taffiole, viens par ici que je t'apprenne ce qu'est un _vrai_ homme », à cause du tablier dont Chopper m'a fait don à notre départ (Ne t'inquiète pas Chopper, ton cadeau n'a absolument rien d'insultant pour ma virilité. Ce n'est pas un peu de rose qui va altérer mon taux de testostérone !). Seulement, l'imbécile aurait du se retenir et me laisser leur foutre mes mocassins au cul moi-même avant d'agir. J'ai clairement pas besoin qu'on me défende, et encore moins d'un chevalier servant. Déjà que je sais qu'il se murmure que je réchauffe son hamac (comme s'il avait besoin de moi pour ça), je ne veux même pas imaginer à quel genre de quolibets stupides je vais avoir droit par sa faute. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le premier qui fait une remarque, il passe par dessus bord.

Et ça vaut aussi pour vous !

Sur ce, il faut que je file commencer la préparation du repas, ce ramassis d'ingrats serait bien foutu de saccager _mes_ cuisines et d'y foutre le bordel sous prétexte qu'ils ont faim (ça me rappelle certaines personnes d'ailleurs).

J'espère pour vos sales gueules que Nami-swan et ma douce Kaya soient traitées en ces princesses qu'elles sont, et qu'elles n'aient pas à souffrir des animaux sans cervelle que vous êtes.

À toutes les deux, gracieuses colombes que vous êtes, mon amour éternel. N'hésitez pas à remettre la bande de chacals à sa place, et surtout, faîtes comme chez vous.


	3. 26 juin : Morning Sunlight

**Rating : **M pour la suite. Violence, langage cru, etc...  
**Disclaimer :** Personne ne m'appartient. À part Salomon.**********************************  
**

* * *

**Notes :** Chapitre extrêmement court, mais je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**26 juin  
Morning Sunlight**

« _L'amour ça se cuisine tous les jours._ »  
Slogan publicitaire de la marque Marie

* * *

À ma tendre, merveilleuse Princesse Vivi,

Mes plus sincères salutations.

Malgré ce souci qui étreint mon coeur, lorsque je lis tes paroles, je ne peux que te féliciter, ma douce, d'avoir pris l'initiative d'une telle action. Parce que le courage dont tu fais preuve n'est pas un don partagé par ton le monde. Je pourrais par exemple te parler de certains de mes compagnons de voyage, que la lâcheté a poussés à fuir l'appel de la Nation au maximum. Et quand bien même la perspective de participer à cette guerre ne m'est pas des plus agréable, tenter une quelconque escapade à mes responsabilités m'est, rien qu'en pensées, une aberration.

Cependant, là n'est pas le sujet, et je me dois de revenir à toi, ma douce mellorine. Sache que j'admire cette volonté qui t'anime, ainsi que le sens aiguë du devoir dont tu fais preuve. Nul doute que tu fasses honneur à ton véritable rang. Je suis honoré que mes mots aient produit sur toi un tel effet, cependant, ma belle, ne me remercie pas. Je n'ai fait qu'éveiller un désir qui était déjà là, latent. Bien mal m'en pris puisque je suis à présent rongé d'inquiétude. Cependant, je te fais entièrement confiance : je n'oserai jamais remettre en doute la force de ton caractère ma belle. Je sais que tu sauras te débrouiller et, grâce à ce charisme altier naturel dont tu es doté, sauras t'entourer de personnes qui ne te trahiront pas.

Puissent tes projets suivre le chemin que tu viens de tracer vers un avenir meilleur.

Je suis fier d'être ton dévoué prince. Avec tout mon amour.

* * *

Vieux con,

À moins d'être encore plus sénile que tu l'es déjà, tu piges bien que si je ne t'ai pas envoyé la recette moi-même, c'est que je ne l'avais foutrement pas sous la main. C'est pas la peine d'en faire des caisses ! Tu mérites pas mieux de toute façon. Et je te retiens de dire que je suis incapable de m'en souvenir gros con ! Je l'ai inventée pour mes douces demoiselles, il est donc normal qu'elles y aient goûté en avant-première. Et puis, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en tape. Je fais ce que je veux. Quoi qu'il en soit, t'as vraiment putain intérêt à ce que l'édition du soir du premier juillet, ne fasse que vanter ma putain de recette. Autrement, tu seras forcé de prendre ta retraite plus tôt que prévu tellement je t'aurai défoncé.

Bien sûr que je fais cette foutue popotte à bord ! Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Y'a pas un con pour rattraper l'autre et c'est à peine si je peux leur confier une tâche aussi conne, et qui nécessite aussi peu de talent qu'éplucher des patates. Ils se démerdent toujours pour enlever plus de chair que de peau ! Et ces connards voulaient jeter la peau. Du coup, ils en ont bouffés des chips. Je m'en fous qu'ils doivent en chier, y'a pas moyen qu'ils gâchent une seule miette que ce qui est comestible ! Manquerait plus qu'ils fassent la fine bouche alors qu'ils seraient pas fichus de me dire la différence entre des crêpes et des galettes ! Je leur en foutrai moi des « Bah c'est la même, c'est rond et élastique et ça se bouffe ! Finaille pas sur les détails cuistot, on s'en fout » ! Et tu sais ce qui est rond et élastique aussi, c'est le mouvement du Diable Jambe qu'ils se sont mangés, avec leurs dents en garniture.

Non mais franchement. Quelle bande de cons. Ils vont en bouffer ce soir des crêpes et des galettes. J'ai des palais ignares à éduquer.


	4. 27 juin : Relative Minors

**Rating : **M pour la suite. Violence, langage cru, etc...  
**Disclaimer :** Personne ne m'appartient. À part Salomon.**********************************  
**

* * *

**Notes :** J'ai corrigé des choses que j'avais oubliées de mettre dans le premier chapitre (notamment les X des différentes locations par lesquelles le bateau est passé/passe). Et voici donc ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**27 juin  
Relative Minors  
**

« _Écrire à quelqu'un est la seule manière de l'attendre sans se faire de mal._ »  
Alessandro Baricco, dans _Océan Mer_

* * *

Salomon,

Je te prie de ne pas laisser mon père t'importuner, tu sais très bien à quel point il peut se montrer stupide et ignorant : comme tous ceux de son engeance. Quelqu'un comme ça ne comprendra jamais, même les choses les plus triviales de la vie. Pas non plus qu'il veuille comprendre. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ils pensent. Et je suis content que c'est auprès de moi que tu résides, plutôt que là-bas. Quoi qu'il en soit, continue donc d'utiliser ses missives pour illuminer vos soirées. Ne les laisse surtout pas te troubler davantage. Tu as déjà assez à faire avec les vauriens.

D'ailleurs, tu leur distribueras quelques directives de ma part, puisqu'au bout d'une semaine, ils ne semblent toujours pas capables de se tenir correctement. Et ne viens pas me dire que je suis trop rude avec eux. Puisque leurs parents n'étaient pas là pour le faire, il faut bien que quelqu'un leur inculque la notion de politesse et de respect. Enfin, les quelques qui voudront bien loger dans le cerveau qu'ils ne semblent pas avoir.

**1)** Luffy pour des raisons évidentes, n'a pas le droit de poser un seul pied dans la cuisine. Surtout pour jouer à cache-cache, et encore moins à chat. S'il tente encore, tu as ma bénédiction pour attacher chacun de ses membres élastiques aux quatre coins de la maison. Ou même au fond de l'étang avec juste la tête hors de l'eau. Ça devrait être encore plus efficace.

**2)** Usopp ne doit pas poser ses mains sur un seul des ingrédients de ma cuisine. Ce n'est pas un labo mis à sa disposition. Et, s'il est incapable de se retenir de faire des bêtises avec les gadgets qu'il créé (et je sais qu'il le fait), rappelle-lui que je vais lui apprendre ce que c'est d'avoir _vraiment_ mal à mon retour. Et qu'il a une douce et délicieuse mellorine à charge, beaucoup trop précieuse pour qu'il la délaisse ainsi à s'occuper de ses créations loufoques.

**3)** Chopper est une personne adorable mais, je te conseille de ne pas le laisser trop souvent avec Luffy et Usopp, parce que leur stupidité tend énormément à déteindre sur lui quand ils sont ensemble. C'est pour ça que tu t'es retrouvé à devoir refaire une lessive avec le linge que tu leur avais demandé d'étendre. Je te parie qu'ils t'ont répondu quelque chose comme « Mais, c'était tellement amusant ! Tu aurais du jouer avec nous, tu te serais autant amusé ! » avant d'éclater de rire.

Non vraiment, ces trois-là, il faudrait limite les faire suivre en permanence : les surveiller. Tu ne peux pas savoir à combien je suis content, qu'au moins toi soit là avec eux. Cela fera au moins une voix de la raison. Je suis sûre que nos charmantes demoiselles feraient un excellent travail mais, tu peux constater par toi-même à quel point c'est difficile. Je ne veux pas leur imposer une telle tâche, alors qu'elles sont là en vacances, pour se détendre. Tu trouveras d'ailleurs avec cette lettre, des cadeaux pour elles. N'oublie pas de les leur donner, de même que mon éternel amour, ainsi que mes condoléances de devoir supporter la vulgarité des garçons au quotidien.

Au passage, ne t'inquiète pas des quelques écarts de mon écriture : alors qu'il voulait me demander quelque chose, cet idiot d'Ace s'est lamentablement endormi. Sur mon épaule. Et ça me gêne beaucoup pour écrire. Tu le connais ; avec lui, pas moyen de le réveiller, ni de le bouger lorsqu'il fait une crise de narcolepsie. Mieux vaut maintenant que plus tard. Sur le champ de bataille je veux dire.

Quant à tes questions sur mon voyage, que puis-je dire ? Nous sommes actuellement arrimés à Orange Town, coincés au port depuis plus d'heures que nécessaire : le capitaine du navire, un certain lieutenant Rapanui Pasqua ne veut pas prendre le risque de naviguer avec la tempête qui fait actuellement rage. Surtout avec le peu d'expérience que la plupart des hommes ont, ce serait juste un gâchis et, tu sais comme moi, que c'est à la guerre que le Gouvernement veut que ses citoyens perdent leur vie. Pas dans un stupide phénomène météorologique. L'avantage, c'est que ça m'a laissé le temps de faire des courses. Comme on m'a donné carte blanche pour tout ce qui se passe en cuisine (avec ma réputation, ils auraient pu le faire avant) ; je vais pouvoir enfin cuisiner avec des ingrédients dignes de ce nom, qui coûteront sûrement moins chers que les pourritures qu'ils me faisaient manipuler avant.

Bonne chance pour la suite,

PS : Je ne l'ai pas précisé avant mais, merci d'avoir envoyé la recette au vieux connard. Et maintenant que l'autre boulet est réveillé, je le laisse conclure.

MERCI DE PRENDRE SOIN DE LUFFY ! DÉSOLÉ POUR LES SOUCIS QU'IL TE CAUSE !


	5. 10 juillet : Innocent Times

**Rating : **M pour la suite. Violence, langage cru, etc...  
**Disclaimer :** Personne ne m'appartient. À part Salomon.

* * *

**Notes : **Non, je n'ai pas abandonné Jigsaw, mais je préviens que le rythme d'update va être assez aléatoire pour la suite.

* * *

**10 juillet  
Innocent Times**

« _De ce rêve enchanteur je goûtais le mensonge._ »  
Marie-Joseph Chénier, dans _Fénelon_ Baricco, dans _Océan Mer_

* * *

À toute notre bande,

Nous sommes finalement arrivés à Iam Estis, pour débuter le fameux stage intensif dont je vous parlais dans ma première lettre. Vous me voyez extrêmement déçu et désolé, de ne pas avoir pu vous envoyer de missives depuis celle du 27 adressée à Salomon : avec la tempête qui s'éternisait, suivi de notre arrivée, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi. C'est pourquoi je répondrais à vos questions de manière groupée. Mes très douces mellorines, je m'excuse le plus sincèrement de ne pouvoir m'adresser en privé à chacune de vous, comme cela devrait être le cas. J'espère que vous supporterez les mots adressés aux interrogations stupides de ces ingrats que nous fréquentons.

Entre le port et le bâtiment principal, il n'y a même pas dix minutes. Nous avons été guidé dans un large hall autour duquel s'articulent la cantine, les cuisines ainsi que des salles de cours. Le première étage est consacré à l'administration, et aucun d'entre nous ne peut y pénétrer sans une invitation d'un des supérieurs. Les murs sont d'un putain de vulgaire grisâtre, et les décorations affreusement absentes sinon quelques affiches à la gloire du Gouvernement (je suis sûr qu'elles te plairaient Luffy : des hommes colorés, armes en main s'élançant vaillamment vers un ennemi imaginaire. Tout à fait le genre d'aventure que tu crèves d'envie de vivre). Nous dormons dans l'immense cour, où sont élevés des baraquements, de fortune cela va sans dire. Bordel, je ne crois pas avoir autant regretté mon lit.

L'aventure n'a toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez.

En fait, si je devais faire une comparaison, je dirai qu'on a reposé nos culs sur les bancs de l'école. Le matin est réservé aux cours théoriques. Des bases de navigations (je savais pas qu'il y avait autant de gens aussi débiles que Luffy en ce domaine), et pour ceux qui ne savent pas nager (beaucoup plus nombreux que ce qu'on pourrait croire pour des habitants d'îles), de natation. Il y a aussi l'apprentissage de stratégies militaires et de notions de secourisme. Après avoir réussi avec brio les tests passés à notre arrivée, j'ai bien sûr été dispensé de tout cela, et je passe la majeure partie de mon temps là où je ne pourrais être plus heureux : en cuisine. Alors oui, je ne peux éviter d'ignorantes insultes sur ma sexualité et ma virilité, les imbéciles apprennent vite à se taire : quelques coups de pieds bien placés leur font vite changer d'avis (et eux n'en redemandent pas). Rien de bien passionnant en somme.

Par contre, chaque après-midi est réservé à la pratique. Simulation de bataille au sol (avec des flash balls et non des vrais armes, ils ne veulent pas qu'on se tue), maniement de diverses armes blanches ou à feu, selon les capacités de chacun. Je pense toujours que c'est une chose inutile quand on a des jambes comme les miennes, et un seul putain de coup peut achever n'importe qui, mais je porte tout de même sur moi un pistolet à silex (que je ne compte pas utiliser plus que nécessaire, sait-on jamais ce qui risquerait d'arriver à mes mains). Parce qu'il était impoli de dire non à la requête de la ravissante demoiselle qui supervise l'entraînement. Son délicieux nom est Tashigi, et sa vue ne cesse de m'emplir de cette plénitude qui me fait défaut depuis mon départ. Certes j'ai croisé un certain nombre de charmantes donzelles, seulement Tashigi est l'unique dont les formes me rappellent les vôtres, douces amies (sans pour autant vous égaler, je vous rassure tout de suite).

Ace et moi avons été réparti dans le même groupe : ceux qui ne resteront pas longtemps à la base, parce que nous sommes déjà aptes à être envoyés au front. Il faut dire que mon nom était déjà connu, et Ace et ses foutus poings enflammés font toujours autant d'effet. Faut dire que l'imbécile arrête pas de s'exhiber. Vous n'imaginez pas combien d'admirateurs il s'est fait, et il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il ne reçoive une quelconque remarques ou des billets mielleux de bons sentiments.

Pitoyable vraiment. Mais supportable tant c'est risible, et nous nous faisons un plaisir de le leur faire remarquer. Et si ça peut le distraire des conneries qu'on me dit à moi, je vais foutrement pas dire non. C'est ça ou il se met la majeure partie de la population d'ignares masculins de la base. Parce que je sais qu'il en pèterait des caisses s'il savait tout ce qui se dit. Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que ça signifierait, et j'aimerai autant l'éviter tant que je le peux. Parce que je me vois mal justifier aux supérieurs les explosions qui s'ensuivraient. « Portgas est pas fichu de se retenir quand ses amis se font insulter, c'est normal. » Vous imaginez qu'ils goberaient un truc pareil ? Il serait bon pour la pendaison direct. Il a beau être chiant et collant comme pas possible (ça n'aide pas à ma réputation), j'en suis pas encore au pont de souhaiter sa mort.

Ce n'est pas le cas de l'autre débile qui a décidé de traîner avec nous. Zoro, un incapable (au point de s'être fait jarté des cours de navigations tant il est con) dans la seule qualité est de savoir se servir de son sabre. Et encore, je suis sûr que c'est pour compenser les couilles qu'il a pas, tant il est mou et passe son temps à faire la sieste, quand il s'entraîne pas. Mais je suis sûr que tout ça est très familier à Luffy, et qu'il sera ravi de vous raconter des tas de choses sur lui. Parce qu'il fait parti de son équipage de trouffions pas fichus de voyager correctement (non franchement, vous feriez comment si notre magnifique Nami n'était pas là pour vous aider ?). C'est comme ça qu'il nous a approché d'ailleurs, parce qu'apparemment, la bouche trop bavarde de notre singe lui avait parlé en détails de nous. (1)

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous portons bien. J'espère qu'il en est de même pour mes délicieuses mellorines. Je sais très bien que ma cuisine vous manque c'est pourquoi je joins à ma missive la prochaine recette à paraître. N'hésitez pas à passer au All Blue, je veux être sûr que le fieffé vieillard traite mon bébé avec les égards qui lui sont dû. En plus, il doit se sentir seul sans quelqu'un pour lui rappeler qu'il n'est qu'un croûton sénile. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il l'oublie.

Tout mon amour à ma jolie Kaya et ma fière Nami-swann, en espérant que voir les sales gueules des autres tous les jours, ne vous est pas trop douloureux. Adressez-vous à Salomon au moindre problème, il sera ravi de répondre à vos demandes.

(1) Et d'ailleurs au passage Luffy, imbécile sans une once de pudeur et de politesse qui ne pensent qu'à ton putain d'estomac sans fond, mêle toi de ton propre cul. Je te serai reconnaissant si tu arrivais à te foutre dans le crâne de ne pas partager avec n'importe qui ton avis sur ma relation avec ton frère. Surtout avec un mec aussi insupportable que le marimo, et sa paillasse verte).


End file.
